


Lunch Hour

by catnip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Lydia’s the town whack job. Boyd knows what it’s like to eat alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found and answered here: http://christhemsworth.livejournal.com/614.html - Don't ask me why I replied anon....I don't know. I have anxieties haha.

She sits alone. Friends that she thought she could depend on, _thought_ , are nowhere to be found. She knows where Allison is. Some project thing. And she sees Jackson, all the way across the room. Sitting with Danny and all his other lacrosse friends. Looking everywhere but at her.

So, she sits alone, and takes bites of her sandwich and sips her juice and holds her head high. She isn't going to go hide in the library like some kind of friendless loser.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Some guy stands across from her. Honestly she has no clue who he is. She thinks about saying no or saying nothing at all. Having a mental episode in a crowded lunch room while alone is not going to do her any favors. But. Maybe sitting with a hallucination is better than nothing. She nods and shrugs and that's enough for him to sit down.

"You're Lydia, right?" Of course he knows who she is. Most everyone knows who she is for one reason or another. 

"And you are?" It comes out snappy. Sarcastic. A natural defense mechanism that sometimes she can't turn off. But, to his credit, the guy doesn't seem bothered.

"Boyd. I uh, know Scott and Stiles and Allison."

She's never seen him and certainly never seen him with them, but she nods. "Oh. Well. As you can see they aren't here. So."

"No. But maybe they should be."

It sounds like sympathy and it sets her jaw tight. "Meaning?"

"I mean...nevermind." He shakes his head with an awkward smile, picking up the fork from his lunch tray. "You're in Mrs. Roc's English class right? Have you chosen a book for your paper yet?"

It takes Lydia a moment but she finds her voice. "Yes. Chosen and read." It's been too long since she just talked about mundane stupid things and worried about school, and Boyd laughs across from her as he stabs into his spaghetti.

"Wow. Impressive."

She smiles. "I try to be."


End file.
